Give and Take
by BeautifulOverThere
Summary: One shot. Ten years later. Tsuna likes to pamper Hibari in very explicit ways and Hibari wonders why.


One shot. Ten years later. Tsuna likes to pamper Hibari in very explicit ways and Hibari wonders why.

Disclaimer: KHR's not mine.

R&R. My first story.

* * *

Hibari lay in the bathtub. He kept his eyes closed as the bathroom door shut close quietly.

There were sounds of shuffling clothes and light footsteps before a lean body joined him in the bathtub. Non-too-shy hands found themselves caressing the mans naked chest. Lips met his gently then a shy lick asking for permission.

Hibari's arms slowly moved forward to capture narrow hips and he kissed back. Hibari finally opened his eyes as tongues fought against each other passionately. Tsuna tasted of sweet caramel. Hibari found himself quickly getting addicted to the taste.

Tsuna moaned in approval. His hands massaged Hibari's shoulders before tilting Hibari's head upward to lap and suck harshly at his neck.

Hibari hissed at the sensation and shut his eyes.

He tugged Tsuna's hair gently and kissed him. He stroked the brunettes face then inserted his fingers into the brunette's mouth. He watched with hazy eyes as Tsuna eagerly sucked on his fingers.

Tsuna moved to kiss the corner of Hibari's lips then jaw. Finally he latched himself onto Hibaris ear making sure to lick at every corner seductively. Hibari trembled at the sensation.

Tsuna stood up, bringing Hibari along with him as they locked into another passionate kiss. Hibari loosely held Tsuna as Tsuna sucked on Hibari's tongue. Hibari enjoyed the treatment as the brunette gradually bent down to lick Hibari's collarbone then chest and nipples. Hibari's cock ached but Tsuna paid no attention to it. Impatiently, Hibari took hold off his own penis and pumped it as Tsuna worked on his chest and abs.

Hibari stopped the brunette from his ministrations and pulled them out of the bath. "Kyoya?" Tsuna called out.

"Not here," he replied.

Tsuna stood still as Hibari grabbed a towel on the rack and swiftly patted himself dry, finishing off with wrapping his hips with the towel. Next he grabbed another towel and wiped down Tsuna's body before wrapping his hips.

"Thank you," Tsuna muttered shyly which had Hibari raise an eyebrow at the sudden display of innocence.

Once dry, they left the bathroom which brought them to Hibari's bedroom. Hibari was led to his couch where he found himself leaning back and Tsuna in between his legs, hovering him in another lip lock. He held onto Tsuna's arms as the brunette continued from earlier and sucked on Hibari's nipples. Nipping it a couple of times.

Tsuna leaned away to grab some lubricant and slowly poured the cold liquid onto Hibari's chest. "Cold?" he teased when Hibari had twitched from the coolness. Tsuna gently spread it over Hibari's chest and massaged, his fingers played with Hibari's nipples again, worshipping them. Tsuna then lifted Hibari's towel and began massaging his cock.

Hibari moaned in pleasure and lightly rocked his hips forward in relief. His hands held onto Tsuna's to guide them in time with his thrusts.

Tsuna leaned forward, licking the tip of his length before taking it into his mouth. His hands moved to massage Hibari's inner thighs. After a few loud and noisy sucks, he moved on to suck at Hibari's balls. Hibari shut his eyes in concentrated pleasure and continued to pump himself lazily.

Tsuna took off Hibari's towel and his own before climbing onto the couch to straddle Hibari. "Finally," Hibari shot Tsuna a sexy smirk as he gripped onto the brunette's hips to support him. Tsuna blushed before he slid their cocks against each other. Tsuna moaned loudly.

As if on cue, Hibari stood up. He picked up Tsuna who locked his legs around Hibari's hips. He carried Tsuna to his bed with one arm holding onto Tsuna's cute ass and the other hand busy having it's fingers sucked on.

Tsuna straddled Hibari once they reached the bed. They made out as Hibari probed Tsuna's butt hole with his now slick fingers. After a few thrusts, Tsuna pushed Hibari down and propped himself on top of Hibari's cock. Hibari watched as Tsuna lowered himself onto his length.

Tsuna gasped as Hibari impatiently began thrusting up. "Ugh. W-Wait," he pleaded. Hibari slowed down to let Tsuna adjust, he kissed Tsuna sweetly. It was his way of apologizing.

Tsuna moaned as the pain eventually faded into pleasure. "Ah, so good. He thrust down to meet Hibari's hips.

Hibari sat up and lay Tsuna down, reversing their positions so that he was now hovering the brunette. He placed an arm under Tsuna to lean on and kissed the brunette again as he thrust into him quickly.

"Ah! Amazing," Tsuna threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, gripping tightly onto Hibari.

Hibari moaned silently, mouth slightly agape as he watched Tsuna. He lifted Tsuna's legs and pressed them in between their chests as his hips moved. The bed creaked with their movements and their body slapped noisily against each other.

"Kyoya, ugh, ah…" Tsuna gasped at the deep intrusion. Hibari grew wilder at Tsuna's voice. It was impossibly sexy and boyish, very unlike the high pitched voice during their high school years. Hibari thrust harder into Tsuna as he screamed.

They paused for a kiss before Hibari grabbed onto soft locks and tilted his head so that he could suck and nip at Tsuna's neck in time with gentle thrusts.

Hibari slowed down before pulling out and leaning against the bed frame. "Come here, turn around," he instructed Tsuna who obeyed without hesitation.

Hibari entered Tsuna from behind. "Touch yourself," Hibari growled as he sucked on Tsuna's shoulder and neck, leaving marks. Tsuna pumped himself as Hibari thrust into him gradually picking up speed. Hibari's arms grabbed firmly onto Tsuna's shoulders from behind as Tsuna cried out with little tears from the immense pleasure.

Hibari watched from over Tsuna's shoulders as the brunette squirmed and bounced on him in bliss. "Kyoya, it's so good," he moaned.

He was so beautiful.

He belonged to him.

Tsuna escaped from Hibari's grip. He kneeled on the bed, facing his cloud guardian and they watched each other as they began to finish themselves.

"Ngh… I'm going to come," Tsuna moaned. Hibari leaned forward and took Tsuna into his mouth. This took Tsuna over the edge and he trembled as he climaxed. Hibari made sure to swallow Tsuna's essence entirely. Hibari was quick to reach his end after Tsuna.

"Ah…" Hibari moaned lightly, biting his lips.

"Ahn, amazing," Tsuna watched as Hibari ejaculated, cum spurt onto his stomach and abs in pulses. He waited patiently with a blush as Hibari calmed down from his high.

After a few breathes, Tsuna leaned forward for a quick peck and shot him a cute smile which left Hibari's throat dry.

"Shower," Hibari averted his eyes as he grabbed some napkins from his table stand nearby to wipe away his hand and stomach free of sticky substance.

"Okay," Tsuna replied before standing up and making his way to the bathroom. Hibari followed behind and they showered together. Tsuna sneaking in a couple of pecks here and there while the other concentrated on getting the both of them clean.

Tsuna fell asleep straight away once they returned to the bed.

Hibari watched him.

Trying to resist the urge of kissing his forehead.

Since when had he allowed himself to get so attached to anyone?

He snorted at the thought and tucked himself into the covers. He turned his back to the sleeping brunette.

He kissed Tsuna in the end and even cuddled him.

* * *

End.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
